1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for making a pompon used for ornamental purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various pompon making tools have so far been proposed. FIGS. 32 and 33 depict a pompon making tool disclosed in JP-A-2002-317362. The conventional pompon making tool B includes a first member 91A and a second member 91B. The first member 91A includes a pair of arms 92A, 93A and a support member 94A that supports the arms 92A, 93A. The arms 92A, 93A each include an arcuate portion 920A, 930A of a semicircular arch shape. An end portion of the arms 92A, 93A is pivotally supported by a support member 94A, so that the arcuate portions 920A, 930A can be joined to each other generally in a ring shape. The second member 91B is similarly configured to the first member 91A, and includes a pair of arms 92B, 93B each including an arcuate portion 920B, 930B of a semicircular arch shape, and a support member 94B pivotally supporting the arms 92B, 93B.
With the pompon making tool B, a pompon can be made as follows. First, a shaft 950 of the first member 91A is fitted in a bore 951 of the second member 91B, so that the first member 91A and the second member 91B are coupled. Then, the arms 92A and 92B are aligned as shown in FIG. 33. The other arms 93A and 93B are also aligned, like the arms 92A and 92B. Then a thread Y91 is wound about the arcuate portions 920A, 920B. Likewise, the thread Y91 is also wound about the arcuate portions 930A, 930B. As shown in FIG. 34, the arms 92A, 92B and the arms 93A, 93B are rotated so as to form ring-shaped set of the arcuate portions 920A, 920B and the arcuate portions 930A, 930B. In this state, the thread Y91 is cut at a position indicated by n1 in FIG. 35, so that the thread Y91 is divided into a plurality of threads Y91′ of a generally uniform length as shown in FIG. 36. Then another thread Y92 is passed through a clearance 960 between the first member 91A and the second member 91B as shown in FIG. 37, and the thread Y91′ is tied by the thread Y92. Finally the shaft 950 is removed from the bore 951, to thereby separate the first member 91A and the second member 91B. Thus, the spherical pompon P9 shown in FIG. 38 is obtained.